The Wrath of the Spiral
by lazywriter123
Summary: This is the sequal to "The Secrets of the Spiral". Find out what happens to Spencer and if his team can save him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

LONDON, ENGLAND

The team and Black Raven were in a seedy part of the city. Black Raven pointed to the small house with the sign outside that read Cat's tail.

"This may seem like a cheap pub but actually those who know of the spiral come here to meet. The owner is Becca Riis, she was one of the decedents of the people were given the sight. However he power is much weaker then Spencer's and since Deadmon has passed on…she may be our only hope."

They went inside the pub to find a woman behind the bar, cleaning shot glasses. She had black hair, navy blue eyes, and a long black dress with a corset on the outside that was also black and had grey vertical stripes. The woman looked up and smiled, "Black…your back" she said with a glare. "I told you that the man was bad news but you found out to late."

Black Raven sighed, "Yes I know which is why I need your help…Spencer has been taken and has been fully transformed."

She gasped and everyone in the pub became silent. An old man with a cane went up to Black Raven and slapped him. "Do you have ANY idea what that means? Now Spencer is at the mercy of a monster. If something isn't done we are all doomed."

The team stared on as Black Raven continued to explain the situation, then Becca looked at the team with curious eyes. "Are you friends of Spencer?" They nodded. She smiled, "I can sense that you only mean the best for him. Its good he has friends that really want to help him."

He motioned the team and Black Raven to the back. In the room were book, strange tools and artifacts. In the center was a large white orb. "I may have a way to save Spencer." She took out a small, dusty box from the shelf and opened it. Inside was a green crystal in the shape of a heart. "This is a purifying heart stone. If you can get close to Spencer this will dispel the beast from his heart and Spencer will become human again."

BACK AT THE CASTLE IN THE SPIRAL WORLD

Spencer was kneeling beside the White Dragon as he sat on his throne-like chair. He was silent and didn't move; only when his master told to that he could move or speak. But inside his mind was a battlefield. Spencer kept trying to fight the beast but the beast overpowered him. When Spencer twitched, the White Dragon noticed and looked over to see that the real Spencer was resisting. He put a hand on Spencer's forehead and slowly the real Spencer fell into a deep sleep.

"With that spell in place…Spencer should stay asleep; I have no use for him." He patted the beast on the head. "Don't worry…I know that Spencer's friends will come back to try to save him. You can make a meal out of them when they get here."

The beast growled and gave a evil smirk. The White Dragon laughed, "The old Spencer is long gone and his inner monster immerges to destroy this pitiful world."

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

At the pub, the team was sitting at a table, Becca brought over a tray of beers for them.

"So how can we get close to Spencer when he can kill us in a second and he is surrounded by guards and the White Dragon" said Morgan.

"There must be some way to reach out to him, I was able to" said JJ.

"That may be but the White Dragon most likely realized this and paced a spell him so Spencer won't be able to fight back" said Becca.

The others sighed and tried to think of any way to save Spencer. Suddenly the old man from earlier got up from his seat and took something out of his pocket.

"I really don't want to do this but this may be the only way to save him." In his hand was a small bottle with blue liquid. "This bottle contains the power of the spiral; it was given to my ancestor who was in the battle against the White Dragon. It will give one you enough power to battle the beast and get close enough to him to use the heart crystal. The potion is temporary and will only last for about three days maybe four But I'm afraid that you'll become a beast like Spencer."

The team stared at the vial, Morgan got up "I'll take it…Spencer is family to me and one of the few people who I can call a friend. I'm not going to let him down now."

The old man handed him the bottle. Morgan opened the vial and drank the liquid.

BACK AT THE CASTLE

White Dragon was at a meeting with his generals and followers. Spencer was in his room in his usual meditative state. Suddenly a hooded man came into the room. He went up to Spencer and took out a potion. "Spencer…this will help you wake up. Don't fall into the darkness." He gave the beast the potion and he noticed that Spencer fur began to fall out a little. He smiled and quickly left the room.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Morgan felt energy surging through him painfully for a few minutes until it stopped and slowly engulfed his body. He never felt so alive and so free. Morgan transported his team and himself back to the castle. They noticed that the castle had fewer guards patrolling the wall. When the coast was clear they entered the castle.

"Morgan are you sure about this, you barely know what powers you have" said Rossi.

"Don't worry; I'll just focus on getting close enough to him with the crystal."

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from one of the rooms nearby. They went inside and found Spencer chained to floor. The room was like a large theater with the stage in the center. Morgan ran over to get Spencer free but then the chains vanished and Spencer lunged at him roaring loudly. The White Dragon appeared with an evil smirk on his face.

"I knew you fools would come back to save Spencer. Too bad that I sealed him away and know only the beast exists." He laughed as Spencer kept trying to gut Morgan.

Suddenly a large cage surrounded the rest of the team and trapped them.

"Hurry Morgan the stone" shouted JJ.

Morgan grabbed the stone from his pocket and flung Spencer to the ground, holding him down with his arm. Morgan put the stone near his heart and it glowed brightly until the entire room was engulfed in a bright blue light.

Morgan opened his eyes and saw Spencer, the REAL Spencer in a fetal position, sleeping quietly. Morgan went up to him and shook him gently. Spencer opened his eyes and smiled, "You guys came for me."

"Of course we would come back for you Reid. Come on it's time to go."

Spencer took his hand and everything became white again.

Back in the castle, Morgan found himself on the ground. When he got up he saw Spencer slowly change back into a human. His fur disappeared along with his fangs, claws, and wings. Finally his eyes became brown again. Spencer got up after the transformation and looked at the White Dragon.

"You enslaved me and almost killed my friends. I won't forgive you for that."

Spencer used his energy to send the man flying into the wall with so much force that his back broke the wall and he fell into the moat bellow that castle.

Suddenly the dragon's body grew and grew until he was twice the size of the castle. His human-form melted away and he was now back to his original form. The dragon used his large claws to crush the castle. Spencer was able to teleport his friends and him out just in time. The castle cracked like toothpicks and toppled like wet sand. The White Dragon saw Spencer and his eyes glowed, "I WILL DEVOUR YOU." The dragon charged at him but Spencer raised his arms and a rip in the sky appeared. The vortex sucked the dragon away and up into the rip. The dragon grabbed the sides and tried to get free but to no avail. The dragon roared as he vanished into the rip and then it disappeared.

"Spencer…what was that" asked Prentiss.

"The dimension where the dragon came from. Only this time he won't escape."

He went over to Morgan and smiled, "So what's it like having the sight?"

"Weird as hell."

They all laughed and left the spiral world in a flash of light.

In the distance an old man was watching them. "There is still danger waiting for you Spencer. But I know that you will be able to stop it. After all you are my grandson" he thought and then vanished.

IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL LET ME KNOW WITH REVIEWS.


End file.
